Potterlock: Felix felicis
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: La infancia es una época de inocencia, en la que todo puede pasar. John Watson lo supo cuando tenía solo once años y se enteró que era mago. Su destino fue marcado por una bludger de un juego mágico y desde entonces su vida se convirtió en una aventura. No siempre para bien. El summary es una porquería, lo sé XD
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, este es mi primer Potterlock (Qué emoción sadjasdkjklsdjaslkjdaslkd) Es un role que empecé en Julio 28 con mi musa (El Sherlock de mi John :3) Y que aún, después de tanto tiempo, sigue en pie. **

**He modificado, agregado y eliminado algunas partes pero, dentro de todo, es igual al role original.**

**No estoy seguro cuántos capítulos serán y si les llamará la atención. Pero, bueno... Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.**

**La época elegida que sucede la historia es la primera generación (Época merodeadora.)**

**Advertencia: Este fic contiene slash (relación chico x chico) y Lemon ligeramente explicito (hablamos de adolescentes. O sea, no esperen sadomasoquismo XD ) Maltrato, discriminación y cierta violencia. (Ya saben, Impuro, etc.) Si no les gusta tanto Harry Potter como el yaio, por favor no lean ^^**

**Sherlock Holmes le pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, así como Hogwarts, los personajes, lugares y hechizos o pociones les pertenecen a mi reina J.K. Rowling. La historia es una colaboración con una muy querida amiga. **

* * *

**Introducción**

John Watson era un muchacho sencillo, de una humilde familia muggle a las afueras de Sussex, donde vivía con su hermana mayor, Harriet y su madre. Tenía tan sólo 11 años cuando, una tarde, luego de jugar por unas cuantas horas cerca del pequeño bosque que costeaba su casa, llegó corriendo hasta la puerta, donde su madre lo miraba con los ojos brillosos. Un brillo que el pequeño John no entendía. Había levantado su cabeza para poder ver a su progenitora, mordiendo su labio suavemente, pensando que quizás no decía una sola palabra por su suéter rasgado por culpa de una rama o sus rodillas lastimadas y manchadas de tierra. -Encontré esto.- Dijo el niño, abriendo su mano con una amplia y dulce sonrisa, dejando a la vista una pequeña flor lila que se elevaba en el aire y comenzaba a danzar frente a sus ojos. -¿No es bonito, madre?- -Lo es, Johnny.- Respondió la mujer, poniéndose en cuclillas frente a su hijo, pasándole una mano por su cabello color ambarino. – Siempre supe que serías algo especial. Desde que eras un pequeño niño.- John miró con preocupación a su madre cuando ella le entregó un sobre abierto, frunciendo el ceño, dejando de lado la pequeña flor que ya no danzaba y cerraba sus pétalos, ofendida. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento al ver que era para él y muchas preguntas cruzaron por su curiosa mente. John giró el sobre en sus pequeñas manos y sacó el papel de adentro.

**_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_**

Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Querido señor Watson

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 22 de agosto. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 20 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall Subdirectora

Uniforme Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Túnicas sencillas de trabajo.

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros Todos los alumnos deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

_El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos_ Miranda Goshawk

_Una Historia de la Magia_, Bathilda Bagshot

_Teoría Mágica_, Adalbert Waffling

_Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes_, Emeric Switch

_Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos_, Phyllida Spore

_Filtros y Pociones Mágicas_, Arsenius Jigger

_Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos_, Newt Scamander

_Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección_, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, un gato, una rata o un sapo.

SE RECUERDA A LOS PADRES QUE A LOS ALUMNOS DE PRIMER AÑO NO SE LES PERMITE TENER ESCOBAS PROPIAS

Sus brillantes y enormes ojos celestes miraron a los de su madre, quién lo miraba con una abierta sonrisa y asentía solemnemente, una y otra vez, antes de tomar al menor de sus hijos y lo abrazaba efusivamente. -¿Eso significa…?- -Si, Johnny.-

-S-soy…- Su madre volvió a asentir, pasando suavemente su mano por la rosada mejilla de John, mirándolo con orgullo. No cabía tanta emoción en su pequeño cuerpo. Él ¿un mago?

John sonrió ampliamente y abrazó con fuerza a su madre. Sentía que, de ahora en adelante, su vida sería como las aventuras que jugaba en aquel pequeño y verdoso bosque.

**¿Review?**


	2. Golpe de suerte con sabor a aventura

**Golpe de suerte con sabor a aventura.**

Era su sexto año en Hogwarts y aún no se acostumbraba a la idea de ser un mago. Ya había pasado unos buenos años en aquel colegio de magia y hechicería. La idea le emocionaba en todas las formas. Tanto que John había tomado todas las materias que podía o le iba bien, las cuales no eran muchas, a excepción de Quidditch.

John era buscador del equipo Gryffindor desde su segundo año y realmente era en lo único en que se destacaba, aún cuando pertenecía al club Slug por ser bueno en pociones curativas, algo que quería desarrollar para ser algún día medimago.

Aquella tarde bastante fría. John estaba practicando con el equipo para el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, un digno contrincante ahora que tenía un nuevo buscador.

-Hufflepuff siempre ha tenido buenos jugadores.- Dijo el capitán, James Potter, antes de comenzar. – Pero, ahora que Diggory está lesionado tenemos más oportunidades.-

-Si, pero dicen que Ludovic Bagman es un buen golpeador.- Comentó Gildeon Prewett balanceándose sobre sus pies.

-Aunque tenemos ventaja gracias a la torpeza de Tonks.- Agregó su gemelo, Fabian.

-Sé que les prometí la copa el año pasado pero este año tengo fe en que ganaremos.-

-Eso lo dices para impresionar a la pelirroja ¿Verdad, Jimmy?- Dijo, Sirius, golpeando suavemente con el codo a su amigo, acompañado de una risa, muy similar a un ladrido.

Varios Gryffindors rieron ante el comentario del merodeador, siendo conocedores de la humillación que le hacía pasar la prefecta de su casa.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sé que tienen sus dudas porque ellos tienen a Bagman, pero nosotros tenemos a Watson.- Dijo James, pasando su brazo por los hombros de John, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara. Muchos asintieron con la cabeza, conociendo la agilidad de John, aún cuando era de poca estatura, tenía unos buenos reflejos y una buena vista. John, sin embargo, omitió los halagos de sus compañeros y amigos, sintiendo que sobre él caía una gran responsabilidad. –Bien, si no hay más discusión, a practicar.-

Todos habían obedecido a Potter, montando sus escobas y elevándose en el aire. El juego no se había hecho esperar. La quaffle pasaba de Williams a McAvoy, esquivando con gran agilidad la Bludger que pasaba entre ellos con increíble velocidad, distrayendo a Heidi, momento perfecto que Potter aprovechó para quitársela y anotar el primer punto.

John observaba el entrenamiento mientras que sus ojos miraban hacia todos lados, buscando la pequeña Snitch de oro, cuando una bludger se fue más lejos que los limites del campo, por un fuerte golpe por parte Sirius Black, con dirección al lago negro, casi derribando al rubio.  
Los ojos del Gryffindor siguieron la bludger con rapidez pero sus reflejos no lo habían sido mucho.

-Lo siento John.- Gritó Black, pasando una mano por su cabello de un

Cuando John había llegado volando a la orilla del lago, encontró a un muchacho con una mata de cabello negro y ondulado, frotando su cabeza. -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó el Gryffindor, casi tirándose se la escoba para ayudarlo. Por su túnica y bufanda sabía a qué casa pertenecía. Eso no era bueno. -Debería llevarte con Madame Pomfrey.- Propuso, arrodillándose a su lado.

Unos enormes ojos grisáceos lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, seguramente molesto, haciendo que sus mejillas se tiñeran de rojo. John estaba seguro de jamás haber visto unos ojos de tal intensidad, que hacía que se sintiera penetrado por completo.

– ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Qué ganas con eso? – Dijo molesto el Slytherin desde el suelo, aún pasando su mano donde la Bludger lo había golpeado.

John estaba preocupado. Había tropezado al bajar de la escoba y lastimado la palma de su mano para ver si aquel Slytherin estaba bien, pero al oír sus palabras, se ofendió un poco y, al mismo tiempo, se puso nervioso.

-Yo... -John señaló sobre su hombro, donde se suponía que sus compañeros estaban entrenando.

Notó cómo el muchacho había observado de reojo las acciones del Gryffindor, incluso su sobresalto por la respuesta tan concreta a su pregunta.

Habla claro - Viendo cómo John señalaba hacia el campo de práctica del Quidditch, soltando un pequeño suspiro entre resignación y molestia.

-¿Eres Holmes verdad?- Planteó una ceja, ofreciendo su mano para que se levantara. John había oído sobre Sherlock y ¿quién no? Sabía que aquel muchacho era bastante famoso por ir insultando a los profesores por su incompetencia o diciendo secretos de los estudiantes delante de todos, por lo cual, se había ganado una terrible fama. -No tengo malas intenciones.- Sabía que no era buena idea ayudar a un Slytherin, más siendo él un hijo de muggles, pero John se sentía culpable y sabía perfectamente que ninguno de sus compañeros se habían percatado de aquello o si lo hicieron, antes de ayudarlo, estarían riendo a carcajadas, volviendo a la torre norte.

- Si, me has ahorrado la presentación… - Dudando si tomar su mano unos segundos, hasta que, tras un suspiro, le cogió.- Y ¿tú eres?

-John Watson.- John sonrió cortésmente cuando ya había levantado al Slytherin, sin mucho trabajo, aunque tenían la misma edad y Sherlock era más alto, pero el rubio poseía gran agilidad, dudando si ofrecer o no su mano. -¿Estás bien? Una Bludger ha golpeado tu cabeza y sé lo qué se siente.- Dijo preocupado.

- Depende de la definición que tengas sobre estar bien. - Comentó receloso. Sherlock arqueó una ceja cuando le ofreció aquella sonrisa, no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo hicieran, mucho menos conociendo la fama que llevaba por delante de antemano.

-Bueno, si. Ha sido una pregunta un poco ingenua.- Dijo John..

- Totalmente - Le corrigió, mirando al rubio con los ojos ligeramente cerrados.

-Fue una pregunta de cortesía.- Musitó apenado, bajando lentamente su mano al ver que Sherlock no la había aceptado. John se sentía incómodo, no por el hecho de que alguien del equipo lo viera con un Slytherin, sino por el hecho de que Sherlock se veía superior al él en ciertos aspectos que lo inquietaban. Ya más de una vez lo había observado lejos de los demás estudiantes por aquel pensamiento de que nadie era merecedor de su atención, incluso en su propia mesa, donde Sherlock se sentaba, siempre había un hueco a su alrededor.

No era necesaria dada las circunstancias de nuestro encuentro -Aseguró mientras continuaba dándole un rápido vistazo al Gryffindor que se encontraba frente a él. Mentiría si dijera que se salía del común denominador, sin embargo había algo en él que parecía interesante y atrayente a los ojos del Slytherin. Se perdió un momento en los detalles que salían a la vista sobre el rubio, pareció encontrar algo. Sherlock le había observado alguna vez por los pasillos, durante las clases, no destacando demasiado pero siempre con cierto toque de entusiasmo. Si bien le pareció extraño que al principio le conociera, momentos después llegó a la conclusión del porqué.

-¿Buscador del equipo de Quidditch, cierto? - Lo sabía, pero extrañamente le interesó saber más.

John asintió solemnemente ante su pregunta, primero dudando en cómo él sabría eso, ya que jamás lo había visto en ningún partido de Quidditch, siquiera en los de Slytherin. -¿A ti no te gusta el Quidditch, cierto?- Preguntó, planteando una ceja, extrañado de que a alguien no le gustara aquel deporte.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en su rostro al darse cuenta que había acertado en su deducción sobre su puesto en el equipo de Quidditch, sin embargo ésta desapareció cuando escuchó su pregunta.- No, mucho menos ahora que me han dado una razón para estar contra ese pseudodeporte.

John desvió su mirada, incómodo, maldiciendo internamente a sus compañeros. Odiaba esa parte de él, de preocuparse por cualquier, de tomar responsabilidades que no le pertenecían. Odiaba que sus compañeros sean unos cretinos con los Slytherin y, sobre todo, odiaba la rivalidad de las casas. Un tema que aún no entendía.  
Si no fuera por esas cosas, John no estaría allí, disculpándose por un golpe del cual él no era el causante. -No es un pseudodeporte.- Dijo, forzando una sonrisa, mirando fugazmente su frente, donde la bludger lo había golpeado.

Extrañamente Sherlock se dio cuenta que había podido sostener una conversación con el rubio sin revelar sus secretos, insultarle disimuladamente o hacerle rabiar al burlarse de él.- Lo es. - Bien, casi lo había logrado, sin embargo el Quidditch era algo que le fastidiaba.

Los ojos de Gryffindor se abrieron ampliamente cuando vio una pequeña gota de sangre, la cual el Slytherin pareció ignorar. -Debería llevarte con Madame Pomfrey.- Musitó, dando un paso hacia él. -Estás sangrando.- Levantando, casi por instinto, su mano hacia la frente de Sherlock, tocando con delicadeza y miedo su herida.

El Slytherin frunció el ceño por el repentino cambio de actitud del otro, no comprendiendo cuál era su insistencia en llevarlo con Madame Pomfrey hasta que este le tocó su frente y un ardor le recorrió inmediatamente, haciéndole cerrar uno de sus ojos en señal de dolor.

Eso dolió... -Dijo negando con la cabeza.- Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación -rebuscando un pañuelo en su túnica para limpiar provisionalmente su herida.

John reprimió una sonrisa ante su gesto infantil, solo rodando sus ojos al ver cómo insistía con que el Quidditch era desagradable. El Gryffindor aferró la manga de la túnica de Quidditch a su puño y limpió la poca sangre que corría por su rostro.

Sherlock cerró un poco el ojo que estaba debajo de la herida que el rubio limpiaba, miró algunos detalles en su manga, otros tantos en su mirada que le indicaron algo sobre el Gryffindor.

- Tú no eres quien debería estar aquí ¿cierto? -deteniendo el toque sobre su herida, sosteniendo su manga con cuidado pero sin ser demasiado descortés como para retirarle.

-Fue mi culpa y no puedo dejarte ir así.- Dijo, aceptando la culpa ajena, más preocupado por si tenía una contusión.

- No lo fue. No te preocupes, estaré bien. –

John lo tomó la muñeca de la mano que trataba de alejar la suya con su mano libre, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Fui yo quien no pudo detenerla.- Dijo como excusa, soltando su mano. -Así que, en parte, lo es.- Se encogió de hombros, restando importancia a quién fue en verdad la persona que golpeó la Bluger. Eso no importaba ahora, menos a John, quien seguía preocupado por el Slytherin.

- No pareces alguien que suela cometer esos errores. - Comentó suspicaz, sin embargo no le conocía lo bastante bien como para llevarle la contraria. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. John no sabía si tomar eso como halago o no pero, por alguna razón, fue reconfortante que pudiera dejar de disculparse.

Sherlock le miró unos segundos, siendo analítico hasta que sus ojos se centraron finalmente en la manga que tenía un poco de su sangre, la herida no dolía, demasiado.- Seguramente es una pequeña cortada escandalosa, nada de cuidado. - Señalando su propio golpe con la mirada.-

-Pero duele.- Dijo, planteando una ceja, mirando fugazmente la herida al mismo tiempo que Sherlock lo hizo, notando que comenzaba a tomar un color púrpura.

- No es tu dolor, no debería importar -moviendo los hombros de una forma que denotaba que estaba algo inquieto al recibir ese tipo de atenciones. Sabía que no significaba nada más que mera culpabilidad pero por alguna razón se intimidó un poco.

-¿Tan poco respeto le tienes a tu cuerpo? No pasará nada si vas a la enfermería.- Comentó, frunciendo el ceño. -No seas tan idiota. Puedo acompañarte.- Se ofreció, ignorando el hecho de que debía seguir practicando.

-No necesito compañía para hacer las cosas. - Dedicándole una mirada fulminante al hablarle de tal modo, sin embargo le pareció interesante.- Lo haré yo mismo en mi habitación -estaba improvisando.

John bajó la mirada, negando divertido. Realmente el Slytherin había adoptado la reacción de un niño encaprichado. -¿Siquiera sabes qué hacer?- Cuestionó, arqueando una ceja.

-Está bien. No vayas a la enfermería pero no lo hagas solo. Déjame ayudarte.- Se ofreció, tocando su túnica para notar que tenía la de Quidditch y su varita estaba en la túnica escolar. -Debí haberla dejado en la tribuna.- Musitó, más para él que para Holmes.

-Ayudarme... -Repitió bajito, tratando de mantener su mirada neutra sobre él rubio, confundido.- Supongo que será en otra ocasión -deduciendo la falta de la varita.- Investigaré. Será más rápido. -rebatió en cuanto notó la actitud del rubio, ya ambos se habían tomado un poco de ¿confianza?

Mordió su labio tratando de recordar el paradero de su varita hasta que lo oyó hablar. -¿Investigar? ¿Sobre ti mismo?- Dijo alarmado, mirando hacia el castillo. -Eso no es correcto, Sherlock.- Le reprochó, frunciendo el ceño, ignorando por completo el hecho de que lo haya llamado por el primer nombre.

De todos modos planeaba hacer algún experimento hoy. - Como restándole importancia al asunto.

-Pero no contigo.- Dijo, con un tono serio, tomando de su muñeca, como si eso lo detendría.

- Es cuestión de probabilidad saber sobre quien aplicaré mis experimentos –Confesó con desdén.- ¿Que más da? Nadie que conozca ha basado toda su vida en hacer lo correcto. -Enarcando una ceja, simulando una pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por escaparse de sus labios, hacía años nadie le llamaba por su primer nombre, al menos en Hogwarts.

John se sorprendió por sus palabras. Quizás era verdad, hasta quizás un mago tan bueno como Dumbledore pudo tener un pasado oscuro por eso no se atrevía a contradecirlo. Sin embargo, el Gryffindor, molesto por su actitud infantil, apretó su muñeca y jaló de ella con dirección al castillo, tomando su barredora en el camino.

Sherlock abrió ampliamente sus ojos, sorprendido por la actitud adoptada por el Gryffindor. Primero le miro mortalmente, estaba llegando demasiado lejos en poco tiempo, Eso inquietaba al Slytherin.- Oye... –Se quejó, siguiendo caminando, aún sin resistirse.- Tus amigos te mirarán, será mejor que me sueltes antes de meterte en un lío- intentando convencer a su captor de dejarlo ir.

John rodó deteniéndose frente a él, sosteniéndose su agarre. Sentía varios ojos curiosos clavados en ellos, seguramente sacando conclusiones erróneas. -¿Me veo como a alguien que le importe?- Musitó, cerca de él, para que fuera el único que oyera. -Solo... ven conmigo y luego no te molestaré nunca más ¿de acuerdo?- John fijó sus ojos en los del Slytherin.

Cuando se detuvo frente a él, pensó que finalmente había convencido al rubio de dejarle en paz, sin embargo sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al escuchar sus palabras. No contestó, pero ambos sabían la respuesta. Al escuchar la segunda afirmación simplemente asintió, tal parecía que lo mejor era hacerle caso, al menos en ese instante. Sosteniendo su mirada sobre el Gryffindor, interesándose aún más en él.

John sonrió ampliamente y bajó a las mazmorras, donde el profesor Slughorn tenía su despacho. John sabía que a esta hora, la profesora Sprout estaría dando clases, por lo que dejaba los solares libres y el profesor Slughorn siempre aprovechaba ese momento para tomar una que otra planta que en el mercado negro eran muy costosas. Por la actitud distraída del profesor, John sabía que la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta, y esta no era la excepción. -¿No eres prefecto, no?- Preguntó, temiendo que, si lo era, le quitaría con gustos puntos a Gryffindor.

Sherlock se preguntaba una y otra vez a donde le estaba dirigiendo el rubio, temiendo que aquello fuese una emboscada por parte de algún tipo que hubiese insultado en el pasado y el Gryffindor fuese sólo un señuelo. Sin embargo se relajó cuando miró detenidamente, junto con la pregunta del rubio que esfumó sus temores.- Es algo tarde para preguntar eso. -afirmó despacio- No, no lo soy. -Aunque lo fuera, no haría nada, su curiosidad quería llegar más lejos.

John asintió, echando una última mirada para ver que no hubiera nadie antes de entrar. Tan pronto estuvo dentro, buscó en un armario con puerta de cristal y madera de roble.

Cuando estuvieron adentro fue que Sherlock cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, podrían descubrirles, podría castigarles, podrían quitarle puntos a Slytherin... aunque siendo sinceros esto último no le importó ni ínfimamente.

-Harry, mi hermana suele lastimarse seguido y los productos muggles que mi madre usa no sirven de mucho.- Comentó, buscando entre los ingredientes que el profesor tenía.

- Muggles... -asimilando las palabras del rubio, ya se había imaginado que posiblemente no descendía de una línea de magos.

John dio una exclamación de victoria al encontrar lo que buscaba, tomándolo y acercándose a Sherlock. -Esto seguramente hará que la inflamación se vaya. - Dijo mientras cortaba una ***gurdírraíz** por la mitad y frotaba el líquido que expulsaba en el golpe el Slytherin

Sherlock alió de su pequeño ensimismamiento con la exclamación del Gryffindor, mirándole con cierta desconfianza.

- ¡Hey! - dio un paso hacía atrás cuando sintió el líquido en su frente.

-Sé lo qué hago.- Dijo John, negando suavemente.

Sherlock suspiró con resignación, dejándose hacer por el amable toque del Gryffindor, cerrando los ojos. –Duele…- Masculló.

-Shh...- Dijo, mirando hacia la puerta. -Solo... déjame ponerte esto y podrás irte.- Susurro, poniendo el líquido con cuidado pero rápido. Slughorn no tardaría en llegar y ellos aún seguían allí.

Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras apretaba con el puño derecho la manga de su propia túnica, estaba nervioso e incómodo, además la adrenalina de ser descubiertos comenzó a recorrerle.- Espero sepas lo que haces -murmuró entre dientes.-

Cuando John finalizó, limpió sus dedos en la túnica color escarlata y sonrió aliviado.

-Espero que funcione.- Murmuró frunciendo el ceño

¿Cómo que espero? - Con cierto toque de ironía.

Se encogió de hombros con inocencia. -La *gurdírraíz, según el libro, produce inflamación cerebral y mareos pero no es cierto. Por lo menos a mí nunca me ha pasado.- Dijo, frotando su nuca, alborotando su cabello.

Abrió los ojos cada vez según el rubio iba soltando aquellas palabras con tranquilidad- ¡Oh claro! Como tú eres el estándar del mundo no hay problema. - Hablando mientras miraba a los lados con cierto tono de reproche en su voz.

John rodó sus ojos, cuando oyó unos ruidos del otro lado de la puerta. Miró a Sherlock, mordiendo su labio ansioso. -Es muy temprano para que este aquí.- Dijo, fijando sus ojos en la puerta.

Será mejor que desaparezcamos de una vez. - Igual de ansioso que el rubio, pero debido a la adrenalina de ser descubierto.

John asintió a sus palabras, metiendo el brote en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego la tiraría, y acomodó la puerta del armario. John se acercó a la puerta y pegó la oreja a la puerta para oír algo.

Sherlock extendió la mano y palpó algunas cosas curiosas que colgaban de la pared, por lo que comprendió alguien se encontraba ya frente a ellos. Sherlock se acercó con cuidado a la puerta por el lado derecho. La abrió y vio a Mrs Norris frente a la puerta. El Slytherin se sorprendió; aunque estuvo a punto de echar a reír al darse cuenta de que se trataba del gato.

Lo miró con recelo al ver sus intenciones de reir. John ya tenía experiencia con esa maldita gata y sabía que en cualquier momento el celador Filch estaría allí. -Creo que... deberíamos salir ahora.- Murmuró, mirando a la gata

- Tú me haz metido aquí, ahora sácame John.- Masculló, volteando para ver al Gryffindor.

-¿Y-yo?- Dijo, mirando al Slytherin.

- Me escuchaste, no lo repetiré -dijo aun con aquella actitud, sin mover siquiera un dedo.

Pensó un momento mordiendo su labio, donde debía correr. Sacudió su cabeza y tomó su mano, sin darle explicación, lo arrastró corriendo al único lugar más cerca, donde podrían aparentar que no hacían nada sospechoso, la biblioteca.

Fue entonces que le tomó de la mano, iba a emitir una queja cuando comenzaron a moverse, silenciosos, sabía que el rubio había accedido a tomar la responsabilidad.

John lo guió hasta la sección de herbología y tomó un respiro, agitado, apoyando su cabeza contra los libros, sin siquiera darse cuenta que no había soltado su mano.

Sherlock sonrió por lo bajo hasta que llegaron a la biblioteca, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente y la respiración agitada.

-E-Estuvo cerca...- Jadeó.

John lo miró, ruborizado por lo agitado que estaba. -Debería irme.- Murmuró. Fue que se dio cuenta que seguían tomados de las manos, suspiró disimuladamente y soltó lentamente su mano. - Tú también deberías irte. No te irá bien si algún Slytherin te ve con un hijo de muggles. - Sonrió ligeramente.

-Si vas a irte, que no sea por esa razón. - Comenzó a hablar lentamente, como exponiendo algo.- Me da igual si eres hijo de muggles, mientras no haga nada contra mí, yo te respetaré.

Lo miró fijamente, oyendo sus palabras. -No me tomes de estúpido. Me dirás que no te molesta el hecho de que sea un Gryffindor o un sangre impura.- Se burló, cruzando sus brazos, sintiendo que el Slytherin le mentía.

Sherlock movió los hombros con indiferencia total, en realidad no le importaba demasiado, nunca le habían importado ese tipo de cosas- Como ya te he dicho, esas cuestiones me tienen sin cuidado. -mirándole a los ojos, intentando demostrarle que sus palabras eran ciertas.

John bajó la mirada, incómodo ante la fijeza con que lo miraba. -¿No tienes perjuicios por eso?- Preguntó, mirando hacia el piso.

-No tendría porque -mirando hacía los lados, intentando ver si no les había seguido la gata- Me parece una estupidez que la gente clasifique en base a algo tan intangible como eso.

Bufó, ante sus palabras. Con el tiempo, John se había acostumbrado a los insultos de los Slytherins, pero John no bufaba porque no lo creía sino por el hecho de que sus palabras lo ponían nervioso. Jamás creyó oírle decir eso a un Slytherin. -Yo... tengo que irme.- Se excusó. -Puedo dejarte ahora que veo que estás mejor.- John forzó una sonrisa, levantando la mirada hacia Sherlock. -Además te lo prometí.-

Sintió que sus palabras no tenían credibilidad, sin embargo no le culpaba, sabía que la mayoría de los Slytherin sí eran elitistas, además el rubio no tenía porque creerle de buenas a primeras. Suspiró, a leguas se veía que el Gryffindor se había incomodado.- Claro, vete. -haciendo un movimiento con la mano, no estaba acostumbrado a la compañía de todos modos.- Gracias John.

John sonrió ampliamente al oír sus palabras. -No fue nada. Solo no le digas a nadie…- Lamió su labio, asegurándose que Madame Pince estuviera lejos. -…Que entramos al despacho de Slughorn o Mcgonagall me matará.- Susurró lo último, solo para él. -Por favor... Sherlock.-

Asintió, de todos modos el Slytherin no era de esas personas que iban contando sus hazañas a medio mundo. La actitud del rubio denotaba que aún se hallaba nervioso.- Será un secreto entonces. -permaneciendo tranquilo, además ese "por favor" le había convencido, generalmente la gente no solía ser tan amable con él.- Sólo ándate con cuidado, intenta olvidarlo que a kilómetros se te nota lo sospechoso.

Lo miró con la boca ligeramente abierta y la cabeza inclinada, como si quisiera acotar algo. Quizás era verdad que John era muy obvio pero, si lo que Sherlock decía era verdad, eso lo pondría ansioso. Sin embargo, John asintió y tomó su escoba, comenzando a caminar hasta donde terminaba la sección de Herbología, deteniéndose y volteando a mirarlo. -Espero verte en el juego de mañana contra Hufflepuff.- Dijo, pasando una mano por su cabello, alborotándolo, sin esperar respuesta, John siguió caminando, arrastrando la mirada.

Sherlock sabía que el rubio no podría decir algo más, le había leído perfectamente. Suspiró cuando el Gryffindor dio media vuelta, su rato de entretenimiento había terminado, hasta que le vio detenerse, quizá querría un libro o algo... Se quedó en silencio, sin saber que decir, odiaba el quidditch todavía. No pudo hacer otra cosa que esbozar una pequeña sonrisa altanera, después de todo, podría hacer una excepción.

* * *

**Gurdírraíz**: Tiene el aspecto de una cebolla verde. Según Luna, sirve para protegerse de los plimpys tragones. Se menciona en el programa de radio Toots, Brotes y Raíces. Tiene aspecto de topo.

Elegí la Gurdírraíz ya que también se cree que sirve para curar heridas.

Espero que les haya gustado. Subiré el otro capitulo el próximo Sabado o antes, depende el tiempo que tenga.

**¿Review?**


End file.
